Not Again
by Hell Boy right hand of doom
Summary: Beast Boy is engaged to some prinesses in Africa and doesn't even know it. For some reason Raven gets overly protective of him. Why? BBXRae RobXStar
1. Chapter 1

Hay guys I'm back. Schools been killing me so heres my new one.

Not Again

Beast Boy is engaged to some prinesses in Africa and doesn't even know it. For some reason Raven gets overly protective of him. Why? BBXRae RobXStar

Beep beep beep. Beast Boy's alarm went off waking him up at his usual 11:00 A.M wake up time. "Mmmmmm I'm up I'm up." He mumbled slaming his hand on his clock and stretching. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen to eat his tofo in peace without Cyborg to rant on him and he not rant on Cyborg. When Beast Boy got to the kitchen he found that only Robin and Starfire remaind.

"Oh friend Beast Boy has finaly arose from his sleep. Was your night of good pleasing friend?" She asked him. Starfire asked him this and everyone else in paticulare Robin. They have finaly amitted there feelings to each other and have been engaged to be married in three weeks.

"Umm ya Star I sleeped like a baby." Beast Boy said waving going straight to the table to see that someone has already set his tofo out and was ready to be cooked. "Hay thanks guys." He said grabing his food and turning the stove on.

"Um Beast Boy it wasn't us. It was Raven." Robin replied which made Beast Boy stop what he was doing.

"Why would Raven get it out unless Cyborg and her got together and ploted aginst me." He said eyeing to tofo oddly.

"No,Cyborg is off with Titans East fixing there tower after a accident with Minos and Menos and Speedy." Starfire replied taking Robin's hand taking him to who knows where. This left Beast Boy with a questionable looking tofo.

"Oh well. If its bad I'll just get even with the two of them." He said cooking his breakfest. When it was done he got his tofo and eat it. To his surprise it was good. Very good. It had a hit of her herbal tea in it. "Hmmm I'l have to thank her for this." He said and cleaned his plate and went to thank Raven for the fonderful tofo she made for him. As soon as he left the room there was a knock on the front door.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be?" Beast Boy wondered and headed to the giant door. He wasn't alone. The rest came to see who it was too. All the Titans except Cyborg of course was there. Raven looked at Beast Boy with her hood down and quickly put it up after a very mad blush. Which was unnoticed by Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy was too busy opening the door to see there visitor.

"Hi what can we do for you?... Oh crap." Was all Beast Boy could get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. And heres ch2.

"Hi I'm Emily. Garfield, I've come to marry you. Remember when you saved me and said you marry me and now that we're to close enough age we can." Said the girl. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes with freckles over her face. She stood a head under Beast Boy which was in complete shock as so the others.

"Beast Boy. Who is this?" Raven asked with a death glare going to Emily.

"Uhh shes a girl I saved before I became a Titan, and the Doom Patrol. And if I remember you wouldn't let go of my neck if I didn't agree. So you forced me to say it, and after that I said no. I said it every time you found me. And still I'll never marry you." Beast Boy said to her making Raven calm down a little. Robin and Starfire left because they knew better then to get in that mess.

"But Beasty Poo we belong together." She said throwing her arms around her kissing him on the lips. This mad Raven even madder than before. Raven steped closer to break it up but Beast Boy already did it.

"Ahhh will you quit that. Its not right. I don't love you. I love ... someone else." Beast Boy cought himself. 'I'm starting to have fealings for Raven now. Great.' He thought. Both girls eyed him seriously.

"And who do you love?" Emily asked. She beat Raven to it. Raven's eyes was glowing red. Which to Beast Boy was bad news. Very bad news.

"Umm umm umm her n-name is umm." Beast Boy stuterd afarid to admit some fealings and embessement to himself and Raven.

"SAY IT ALREADY SO SHE CAN LEAVE AND I GO MEDITATE." Raven screemed at him making him run in a corner in fear of the now 10 foot four red eyed girl that he loves.

"Yes so I can _kill_ her." Emily said looking at a Beast Boy getting ready to cry in meracy.

"Its her. Raven. I'm in love with Raven. Shes the only girl for me." Beast Boy said standing up. Raven upon hearing this turned back to her normal state of being and ran to Beast Boy. Throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. He kissed back which told her he wasn't faking. 'I guess its true. The way to a man's heart is threw his stomach.' She thought. Emily on the other hand was furyious.

"If I can't have him than nobody can." She said and lefted the two alone to their kissing. 'That tramp is kissing my Garfield. Nobody kisses him but me.' she thought to herself. Beast Boy broke the kiss and looked around seeing that nobody was around.

"Lets head to the roof. In case anybody shows up." Raven suggested. Noding Beast Boy took her hand and went to the roof to do some more things with Raven's ... mouth.

About three hours latter after some talking and kissing and more talking and more kissing. The two decied it was time for some dinner. They went to their pizza place got a veggie and regular large pizza. After they got done eating and paid Emily showed up. In combat uniform armed from head to toe with guns and knives.


End file.
